Just Friends
by CherryxDarling
Summary: Like the movie, of course. Better summary inside! Come here even if you HAVEN'T seen the movie. COMPLETE.
1. Explanation

Okay, so I had this great idea. I just saw the movie, "Just Friends", and I had this idea that I would make a story using Jimmy Neutron characters. Don't worry, for the some people that haven't seen the movie, the story will be mostly based on the movie. This is just an explanation basically about the parts and all that jazz, so hold on.

The parts will be played by the following people:

Jaime Palamino: Cindy

Chris Brander: Jimmy

Clark: Sheen

Darla: Libby

Samantha James: Betty

Dusty Dinkleman/Lee: Daniel (Another character I made up...)

Mike Brander: Jason Neutron (Character I made up, Jimmy's lil bro)

Chris's Boss: Principal Willoughby

Tim: Nick

Hannah: Jacey Vortex (I made both Hannah and Jacey up. Hannah will play Jaime's sis, and Jacey is Cindy's sis in real life.)

Bret: Michael (Yet another Jimmy Neutron character I made up...)

Jake(I don't know what that other lil dude's name is): Kyle (Made that one up too!)

Chris's mom, Jaime's mom and dad, ect will be played by Jimmy's mom, and Cindy's mom and dad. Please tell me if I forgot some parts!

Also, the story will be different like:

They do NOT graduate in 1995, like in the movie, they do not grow up much at all. Chris will NOT move. Hannah, Bret, and Jake will play the three kids that call Chris 'suckster'. I know a lot of things are not like the movie, but I thought I would make this story different from all the others.

I will start out the story sometime or another...please R&R and tell me what you think about this grand idea. Tell me if you've actually seen the movie also, I'm kinda thinking that maybe some of you (or a lot of you), haven't seen it.

POPSICLES AND COOKIES!

-Taylor


	2. Chapter 1

I have waited LONG enough to write this first chapter. I decided to wait until I REALLY wanted to write, and that time is now. You're lucky it wasn't longer! Also, forget all the stuff I said I would change in the little description/explanation thing I put before this. Except for the fact that Jimmy/Chris will NOT be fat in the beginning. They will be of course, 18 in this chapter, and this chapter only, because they will be graduating. You're probably not even reading this so I should stop right...now!

I don't Jimmy Neutron or the movie "Just Friends". Duh.

Chapter 1

Jimmy/Chris's POV

May 13, 1995 Saturday 6:53 P.M.

Jimmy sat at his desk in his room, pondering at what he should write Cindy's yearbook. He knew that he should write how he REALLY felt about her, but he wasn't sure that it was such a good idea. He, of course being a genius, was known as the nerd in school. And Cindy was the popular one. She got the jerks as boyfriends, such as Nick, and kept him in the 'Friend Zone'.

How he hated the Friend Zone. Sure, it was nice being one of her best friends, but he wanted more. So, he wrote in her yearbook that he liked her more than a friend. He sure hoped she liked him more than a friend, too.

All of a sudden, he heard a boyish giggle.

"Which one of your brother's a homo?" Jason Neutron laughed, raising his right arm, while Jimmy chased him out of the room.

He sat back down at his desk and sighed.

"I am NOT a homo."

Jimmy made his way through the thickening crowd, noticing all of his classmates and fellow graduates. He spotted Sheen and Libby in the crowd, and headed over to them.

"I love you!" Libby said, and Jimmy could tell the couple was getting serious, although you couldn't tell by the way they talked to each other.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey!" Sheen replied, noticing Cindy's yearbook in his hand. "So...tonight's the big night, huh?"

Jimmy nodded. "Where's Cindy, and why are all these people here?"

"The Vortex's decided to throw Cindy a surprise graduation party!" Libby explained.

"I think I saw Cindy go into the garage with the football team," Sheen said.

Oh great. He made his way through the crowded house, and opened the door to the garage. He spotted Cindy dancing over in the left corner, and he could see Nick trying to dance with her.

She spotted him almost immediately, and screamed loudly. She ran over to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Without another word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up two flights of stairs to her room.

They both sat down on the unmade bed and Cindy rolled over on her back.

"Woooh...I can't believe we graduated!" She said.

"Yeah...," Jimmy said, slightly nervous.

"Listen, Cindy-"

"Cindy!" Nick stormed into the room, cutting off Jimmy. He pushed him off the bed and kneeled at Cindy's feet. "Sign my yearbook?" He said, picking up a yearbook off the bed beside him.

"No...maybe later, ok?" She said.

"Can I do you later?" He said slyly and then laughed.

"Haha...," Cindy laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Nick made his way to the door and managed to yell before he walked out the doorway, "I need a beer!"

"So...did you want to tell me something?" Cindy said.

"Yeah, actually, I was-"

He was cut off once again to a knock on the door. He rushed over to it and opened it. Stepped in a tall, lanky guy carrying a guitar with long hair, glasses, and an acne covered face.

"Hey Dusty," Cindy greeted.

"H-hi," He stuttered.

"I didn't know you played guitar," She said, cocking her head towards the instrument in his arms.

"Y-yeah...I kinda w-wanted to play y-you a s-song I wrote...It's c-called, 'Cindy S-smiles'," He struggled with his words. He strummed his guitar and started to sing,

"When Cindy smiles..." He hit a bad note and stopped.

"Hold on," He said. He started once again,

"When Cindy smiles..." The same thing happened and he gave a frustrated sigh.

"He's crazy," Jimmy whispered to Cindy. She stared on, wide-eyed.

"I-I got it," He started up again,

"When Cindy..." He hit the same bad note and stomped his foot.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed. Jimmy couldn't take it anymore, so he calmly got up.

"Dusty," He said, sticking his lower lip out. He walked towards him and ushered him to the door.

"Why don't you come back later, and sing it for her?" Jimmy said.

"It's b-beautiful," Dusty protested.

"I'm sure it is," Jimmy said, and closed the door on him.

Cindy sighed, "What did you have to say?"

Jimmy opened his mouth and nothing came out. He opened it again and said, "Here, just read this," He handed her the yearbook on the bed. He walked over to the mirror as she read,

"Hey Stud Muffin, it was a great night in your love truck..." She stopped and gasped.

Jimmy rushed over there and grabbed the yearbook from her hand's. "I didn't write this! This is Nick's yearbook!"

He gasped in realization. "OH NO!"

He rushed out of the room and down the first flight of stairs, only to see Nick reading what he wrote to the whole graduating class.

"And I just wanted to let you know, I want to be MORE than friends!" Nick exclaimed, and everybody gasped and looked at him. They started laughing. Sheen and Libby shared a look and gazed at Jimmy sympathetically.

Jimmy grabbed the book from his hands and ran down the stairs. Cindy stood at the bottom looking on, confused. He ran outside and to his car. Cindy chased him and grabbed his hand.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"I don't know, why?" He said, still not looking at her.

"Because that's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me," She said tearfully.

"I love you Jimmy Neutron," She finished.

His eyes widened and went in for a full kiss on the lips, but she only kissed him on the cheek.

"Like a brother," She said when she pulled away.

The window curtains opened beside them inside and Tim and his gang were screaming and laughing. They ran outside.

"Shut up! Can't you just leave him alone!" Cindy screamed.

Jimmy had had enough. "I'm leaving! This stupid town, with the stupid people! Have a nice life, jerks!"

He directed this to the football team and everybody else who was laughing at him of course, and got into his car and sped off, leaving Cindy just as confused as before.

A/N: This was FOUR freakin pages! It was pretty fun to write though. Hope you liked it! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Even if I did just write a four page chapter yesterday, I still wanted to write. So here's your chapter 2!

I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the movie "Just Friends". If I did things would be different. MUCH different.

Chapter 2

Jimmy/Chris's POV

December 23, Present Day LA California

Jimmy sat in a large building, sipping his drink. The Christmas party was great, but it was kinda boring him. It didn't help him that Athenas was bugging him.

"I mean, the sex is good! But I have needs, and more than just physical ones! I'm sorry, but Athenas out," She said, waving her hands in front of her face and then started to walk off.

"Why don't you take me seriously!" She called to him. Jimmy almost spit out his drink and turned to face the girl that was watching behind him.

"I got dumped eight days before Christmas, isn't that great?" He said.

"I saw," She said.

"Yes, and you did nothing. In some countries they would spank you for that."

"I LOVE to travel," She responded and then he took her hand and they started to dance. Another guy stepped up and set down his drink on the counter.

"He shoots, he scores."

-The Ice Rink-

"No, you bad kitty. When you call me, you call collect. Bye," Jimmy talked into his cellphone while climbing the stairs in the ice rink, his friend behind him.

"So how's it going with watsername?" Jimmy said to him.

"Pretty good, I'm taking her to lunch today," He replied.

"Wait, a day date? You can't take her out to LUNCH," Jimmy said, finally looking at him.

"Why not?" His friend asked, confused.

"See, only friends go to lunch. She'll put you in the Friend Zone. Like that poor guy over there," Jimmy said, pointing to a guy and a girl ice skating, the guy was being helped by the girl, because he was falling all over the place.

"You mean that couple?"

"No, that guy wishes they were a couple. So listen, you call her now, change the day date to tonight, and then kiss her no matter what at the end. Because friends don't kiss."

His friend quickly got out his cellphone and dialed a number. The two continued to walk out of the ice rink. He put his cellphone away and said, "It went straight to voicemail."

"Uh oh, you better hope you're not too late."

They walked into Jimmy's office building, and headed for the stairs at the far end of the lobby.

"Hey, those pants really bring out your legs," Jimmy said to another girl.

"Merry Christmas, I don't even know you, ho ho ho!" He said while climbing up the stairs.

He made his way towards his boss's office.

"Harder, don't dab at it, scrub, scrub, come on!" His boss yelled at his assistant, who was cleaning a stain off the rug.

"Do you think these pants make me look fat?" He asked him.

"Uh...well," The assistant started.

"You're fired!" The boss yelled. The assistant's eyes widened. The boss laughed. "Just kidding."

"Hey, who's got a present? I do," Jimmy jumped into his office holding a large golden wrapped present.

"Do you think these pants make me look fat?" The boss asked once again.

"Hell no," Jimmy replied and the boss smiled.

"Oh, do you know Betty Quinlin?" The boss asked. Jimmy nodded slowly. "You dated her, didn't you?"

"Well, only once, and I ended up in the hospital!" Jimmy replied.

"Here, watch this," The boss picked up a remote and pressed a button, and a plasma screen TV slid down from the ceiling and the news turned on.

Betty Quinlin was showed in what looked like a desert, holding a chicken and a native guy crouching beside her.

"Hey everybody, we're here to promote a kick-ass program to encourage vegetarians in third world countries. Oh, and don't forget my new CD will be coming out soon!"

The boss turned off the TV. "I want that CD."

Jimmy gaped at him. "Are you serious! Betty Quinlin is freakin' crazy!"

"Yes, but look at this," His boss held up a poster of her, a very revealing poster might I add.

Jimmy sighed. "I hired you to make me happy, and this will make me VERY happy! And of course, you wouldn't want me to find somebody else to make me happy, now would you?" The boss said.

"Now go! Not you," He said to the assistant still sitting on the floor. Jimmy left the room and the boss turned to the assistant.

"You go! Go get me some fish! Lobster! Yes, lobster!" The assistant ran out, and falling in the doorway, quickly got up and started running.

-A Recording Studio-

Jimmy walked into the recording studio where Betty Quinlin was recording one of her new songs.

"Rockin' out on my guitar...My guitar...I feel like a star...Like a star...Feel my love...," She sang and Ron, the manager winced and looked at Jimmy painfully.

"Cut...cut...cut!" Betty Quinlin yelled, waving her hand. "Who's the idiot who changed the key on me?"

"Nobody changed the key Betty, it's been the same key for the past 47 takes," Ron replied.

"Well somethings wrong! I'm just not feeling it! The song says I'm rocking out on my guitar!" She yelled, going to the corner and picked up an electric guitar.

"And I'm not going to let you and Hong Kong phooey over there turn me into some pop bubblegum princess!" She pointed to Ron and the Chinese man behind him.

"You're an asshole, an asshole, an asshole. Ron, you're an asshole, an asshole!" She sang while strumming her guitar. Ron sighed, and turned off the sound so all you could hear was, well, nothing. You could still see her mouthing the words.

"She's all yours," Ron walked out of the room. Betty spotted Jimmy and she set down her guitar. She ran over to the glass wall and started screaming.

"Betty...I can't hear you...the sound is off...oh, lightbulb!" He said while she finally got that he couldn't hear her and she ran out the door.

She screamed and jumped into his arms and tried to shove her tongue down his throat. He just stood there. She jumped down and walked away.

"Did you come here because you missed me, or did you come because of your boss?" She asked.

"Uh...both?" He said. She whirled around, her dyed blonde hair swinging behind her. She smiled.

"I guess I missed you too," She stared at him with a strange look in her eyes. "God, I wanna lick you're skin off!"

"I'd prefer you wouldn't."

"But I want to."

"Don't."

She growled and ran and pushed him onto the couch. "Hey, do you wanna do something? Oh, let's go to Paris! We'll get a plane out tonight!" She started to unzip his pants.

She stopped, "Wait, do you wanna hear a new song I wrote? It's called Forgiveness." She sat on a chair and picked up her guitar. She started to play and sing,

"Forgiveness...is more than saying sorry...Forgiveness..."

-On the Plane, Heading For Paris-

"So let's have a glass of wine, and have make-up sex until the end of...time time time time time...TIME," She finished the song.

"That was...wow...," Jimmy said, kinda creeped out.

"Thanks...hey, do you want some of this?" She showed him a container wrapped in foil. He shook his head. She walked over to the microwave and put it in for a few minutes. She sat back down.

Little did she know, of course being Betty Quinlin, that you weren't supposed to put foil in the microwave. And to make matters worse, she was on a plane.

A/N: That was fun to write. Don't worry, there's a lot more to come. Jimmy is a little OOC, but that's okay, I mean he is 24...didn't I tell you that? Oh well. Jimmy is also a pro hockey player, and working for his boss. You'll find out what his boss makes him do later. Bye! R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

I know, I know, why should I be writing this? Because I still wanna write. Yep, it's very weird for me, but here I am. Whatever. Thank you all for your reviews! Keep on reviewing! Wooh, here we go. Oh, and this chapter will be in New Jersey, not Texas, where the gang is supposed to live.

I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the movie "Just Friends"...blah blah blah, let's get on with the story already!

Chapter 3

Jimmy/Chris's POV

Jimmy stood on the ground, shivering his ass off. He was talking some police men and firefighters, since somebody, named Betty Quinlin, set the plane on fire and had to land. Let's just say he wasn't very happy at the moment.

"You're NOT supposed to put aluminum foil in the microwave," One of the firefighters said.

"The package said microwavable," She argued.

"Yes, but the FOIL wasn't!" He replied.

"I'm the talent, I'm not supposed to worry about stuff like that!" She said. Her cellphone rang suddenly and she picked it up. "Daddy we're down...," She said while walking away.

"So...where are we exactly?" Jimmy asked while rubbing his hands together.

"We're in New Jersey, just a few miles away from Retroville," One policemen replied.

Jimmy's jaw dropped. "New Jersey? Retroville?" He hadn't been in Retroville for 6 whole years. What was he supposed to do? Betty walked back to him. All of a sudden, he had an idea.

"It looks like we're stuck here for the night...I've got the perfect place to go!" He said to her.

-Somewhere, deep into the town of Retroville-

Jimmy stood in front of a house a color of blue, and awaited until the door opened. The door opened and he head the familar scream.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Judy Neutron screamed, and then breaking down, letting the scream turn into a sob.

"My baby...," She wailed. Betty glanced at him.

-In the ever so familar living room of the Neutron's-

Jimmy and Betty sat on one couch while Judy sat on a chair across from them.

"I just love your quaint little home...it's like a rag to riches story," Betty said. Judy stared at her strangely.

"Why is it so cold here?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, it's been unusually cold here. We've been through seven bags of that rock salt," Judy replied. Jimmy heard the door open and in stepped in Jason Neutron, his eighteen-year-old brother.

Jason looked at him and he smiled. Jimmy stood up and put his hand up for a high-five.

"Hey!" Jason ran past him and sat next to Betty.

"Wow...," He breathed.

"Great to see you too bro," Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Betty Quinlin," She stuck her hand out and he shook it eagerly.

"You know...you're much hotter in person!" He exclaimed.

She giggled. "I know!"

"I made some ham for dinner, if you're hungry," Judy said.

"Ham? Sorry, but I'm on a diet, and I REALLY need some salmon...," Betty said, lookng away from Jason.

"Oh, salmon is such a wonderful color! It's especially good for bedrooms...," Judy said dreamily.

"You know what, I need a drink. I'm going to be upstairs. Goodnight!" Jimmy made his way upstairs and to his old room. He stopped when he saw it was just the same as he left it six years ago. The whole corner was filled with pictures of the gang, from over the years. He walked over there and smiled slightly at the distant memory. He remembered the painful memory of that night, and he frowned. He started to pull the pictures off the wall one by one, dropping them on the desk.

Was he over Cindy? He wasn't so sure...but he would soon find out.

He made his way back downstairs. Betty came up to him and said, "Let's go somewhere!"

He rolled his eyes and opened the door, motioning for her to follow him. They got into his luxurious Porsche and drove off. Amazingly, they ended up in front of The Maple Tavern, a local bar. He and Betty walked in and he looked around. His eyes landed on a couple about his age, one with spiky black hair, and the other with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, a patterned scarf wrapped around her head. Sheen and Libby.

He walked up to them and tapped on their shoulders.

"So...do you think that America will be switching to the metric system?" He asked casually.

"Well, that's a very interesting question...AH!" Sheen yelled when he realized who he was.

Libby screamed as well. Betty was right behind Jimmy, looking at Sheen and Libby as if she knew them.

"Look at you!" Libby shrieked excitedly.

"Nice teeth!" Sheen exclaimed, pointing at Jimmy's pearly whites.

"Don't tell me, you're a dentist!" Jimmy laughed.

"We're married!" Libby said.

"Married!" Betty exclaimed in her sickeningly sweet voice that seemed to go unnoticed between the three old friends.

"We have a son, TJ," Sheen added.

"TJ!" Betty said. Sick of getting no attention, she pulled on Jimmy's tie and said seductively, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"You bet!" Jimmy said sarcastically. "Sheen, Libby, this is Betty Quinlin, you should remember her."

"Nice...well, I'm going to the little girls room...be right back," Betty said, winking at Jimmy. She pushed between Sheen and Libby and walked in the opposite direction.

"Well, she's...nice...," Libby said.

"Yeah...she's very...incoming!" He trailed off as she headed back in the other direction.

"Oh My God! Look at the girl's ass, it's HUGE!" She said in an excited hushed whisper. She walked off again. Jimmy just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

A large, bald man sat in a chair behind Sheen and Libby, and the conversation caught his attention. "Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron? Woah...I saw you at the Grammy's...sitting next to P.Diddy!" Nick Dean exclaimed. You could tell he was drunk. "Hey, do you have $5 that I could like, have?" He asked.

Jimmy fished the five out of his pocket and handed it to Nick. "You keep living the dream, man."

"You betcha! CLASS OF '95!" Nick yelled, and Jimmy noticed he was still wearing his football lettermen's jacket.

Sheen and Jimmy started some idle chat, just catching up. Meanwhile, a pretty blonde girl behind the counter of the bar looked at her friend Libby, who was motioning to the tall handsome man and mouthing, "It's Jimmy Neutron!"

Cindy Vortex immediately stopped what she was doing and mouthed back, "Oh my God..."

Jimmy glanced at Libby who was looking at the counter at somebody. He turned his head and Cindy quickly ducked, dropping the drink she was making in the process. Jimmy grinned, and made his way over to the counter. He leaned over it and looked at her sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still grinning.

"Oh, just getting busted," She said casually, picking herself up. "Hold on," She said, running to the little mini door. Once she got to him, she jumped into his arms, giving him a bear hug.

"Wow! I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah...," Jimmy muttered, smelling her hair. She let go of him and smiled.

"So...what ARE you doing here?"

"Well, see I was headed to Paris, but my plane flight got...delayed so I'm stuck here for the night," Jimmy explained, leaving out a few details.

"Just for the night?" Cindy asked slightly disappointed. Jimmy nodded.

"Oh...well, I'm living with my parents...I KNOW...I'm living with my PARENTS!" She said. There was an awkward moment. "Well, bye."

She walked back into the bar area. Jimmy turned his head and noticed Betty sitting on a bench near the entrance looking slightly annoyed. Okay, more like VERY annoyed. Jimmy had a sudden idea.

He walked back to Cindy, where she was pouring somebody a drink. "So listen, just in case my flight gets delayed another day or two, I was wondering maybe we could...hang out a little bit tomorrow."

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Betty yelled from her seat.

Cindy smiled, "That would be great! How about lunch tomorrow afternoon?" She asked.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Betty continued yelling.

Jimmy's smile dropped. "A day date?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay...I'll pick you up right at noon then," He said.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Betty yelled once more.

Jimmy finally turned his head. "What? Can't you see I'm busy!" He yelled.

"Yeah, well I'm busy too you stupid dick!" She yelled back. Jimmy sighed. He waved to Cindy and walked reluctantly towards Betty. He started to walk out the door when Betty once again, grabbed him by the tie.

"What was that all about?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, it was just an old friend, now let's go!" He growled at her, pulling her hand, making her large white earmuffs fall off in the process.

He was REALLY getting sick of her.

A/N: That was pretty long, and I'm sorry it took me so long to write! Please R&R! Thank you once again to all my repliers, if I haven't thanked you yet, it means a lot! Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, to clear one thing up about this story, I'm going to make it simple: Jimmy and Betty are NOT married. They never were. Okay, I'm good now. Here's your Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Jimmy Neutron, or even the movie, "Just Friends", I would not be wasting my time writing this. But here I am, so does that give you an answer?

Chapter 4

Jimmy/Chris's POV

Jimmy woke up in his old room, remembering what he had to do. He quietly made his way to Jason's room and opened the door. He tiptoed to his bed, where Jason was sleeping, and snoring. Without warning, Jimmy sat next to him and slapped his face lightly a few times. Jason groaned.

"What do you want from me?" He asked hoarsely.

"Listen, I'm going to lunch with Cindy today-"

Jason groaned again. "Not again!"

Jimmy sat on his head and bounced a few times.

"What do you want from me!" Jason asked again, getting mad.

"I've changed a lot since High School-"

"You'll always be a homo to me!" Jason cut him off again. Jimmy bounced on his head again.

Jason growled, unable to get out from his grip. "I need you to do something for me!" Jimmy finally got to the point.

"WHAT!" Jason was losing his patience.

"I need you to entertain Betty."

"I can do that."

Jimmy was pulling a very annoyed Betty outside in the fresh fallen snow.

"Where are we going?" Betty whined as Jimmy dragged her to the driveway.

"To the mall...we're going to reconnect with your fans...they need you," Jimmy lied.

"Really?" Betty asked, actually believing him.

Jimmy nodded seriously. She finally gave in and he led her to the old car in the driveway, Jason sitting in the front seat.

"Let's do it to it!" Jason said happily!

Betty stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. "Oh no, I am NOT going with him!"

"What's better than reconnecting with your fans, other than GOING with one?" Jimmy answered smartly. He pushed her into the front seat and closed the door, "Watch your face!"

They drove off and Jimmy smiled. He got into his Porsche and drove off to Cindy's parents house.

When he pulled up, he noticed that Mr. Vortex was, once again, making the best Christmas light show display in town.

He got out of the car and called to the tall, dark man, "Hey, Mr. Vortex!"

Mr. Vortex turned his head sharply to him and smiled. "Look! It's Mr. Valentine's-Day! Every year, this guy would send Cindy a dozen roses for Valentine's Day. Every one of her boyfriend's HATED him!" He laughed at the memory. Jimmy smiled slightly.

"Hold on Jimmy!" Cindy called out from her window. Jimmy nodded.

"Stupid old prick," Jimmy said to himself, looking at Mr. Vortex.

Cindy stepped out of her luxurious house and made her way to Jimmy's car. They both got in.

"Wow...a Porsche...bet all the girls love this...," Cindy said as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Yeah, I hate it too. It's a rental, the only thing they had left," Jimmy said. Cindy gave him a strange looked and nodded slowly.

Jimmy and Cindy sat in their favorite restuarant, The Candy Bar. An elderly old woman came up to them and took their order. She left and Cindy asked him, "So...what do you do for a living these days?"

"Well, after you get past all the glamour, it's not that big of a deal. If it's not a party for Good Charlotte, or Pink, I've got Jay-Z's party to plan...so what about you?"

Cindy broke out of her trance and said, "Oh well, I'm training to be a teacher-"

She was cut off when Jimmy's cellphone rang. "Sorry, I have to take this."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. She sighed when he got up and was out of earshot. "What happened to him?" She muttered to herself.

Jimmy answered the phone to hear Jason's voice. "Hey," Jimmy said.

"Yo! Hey listen, maybe I could make a little deal with you...," Jason started.

Betty stood at the railing, overlooking the first floor of the large mall. She had a small notebook and pen in her hands.

"Small people come and go...mall people they just don't know...," She muttered to herself.

Jason sat in a chair, tossing the black taser gun Betty had, to ward off stalkers.

"Maybe I could keep her entertained the whole time you're here...," Jason accidently pressed the button on the gun, causing the electric line to shoot out and hit Betty. She screamed and fell over the railing, causing many screams and yells.

Jason's eyes widened. "Uh...gotta go," He said, shutting his cellphone.

Jimmy drove Cindy to her house, not sure if the date had gone so well after all. He pulled up into her driveway, and Cindy said, "Well, thanks for lunch."

She started to open her door, but Jimmy said, "Wait, I'll open your door for you."

He rushed out of the car and went around the front, almost falling on the ice. He opened her door and she got out. He started to walk her to her front door, instead of just saying goodbye and driving off.

"Wow...it's really cold out here," Cindy said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah...it's like the Deep Southpole. If there was one, of course," Jimmy said. What? The Deep Southpole? They made it to her front porch and she turned to him.

"I'm glad you came back... and we were able to do that," She said with a slight smile. Jimmy nodded.

He went in for a kiss, while she went in for a hug. Sound familiar? It ended up as a whole body shake type thing. Can you say awkward? Jimmy cursed himself in his mind. Why did he have to be so stupid around her?

She gave an inaudible annoyed huff before opening her door and walking in.

Jimmy sulked back to the car and got in. He was so stupid! "The Deep Southpole? What the heck? Oh yeah, it's like the Deep Southpole, if there was one! How freakin' retarded am I?" He shook the steering wheel, and knocked the visor down. He stopped when he noticed Cindy beside his car window. He rolled down the window.

"I forgot my gloves."

Jimmy walked slowly to his front door, still not believing that a person as smart as he was could make such an idiot out of himself. He stopped when he got to the front porch, noticing Jason sitting their.

"We've got a problem."

A/N: Ooohh...a cliffhanger if you haven't seen the movie. Sorry this took so long! Thank you for reviewing, and again R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

Here I am again! Okay, first of all, thank you to all of my reviewers. Keep on reviewing! I don't have much to say, so here's the chapter.

I don't own Jimmy Neutron or "Just Friends". But I do own this idea. Does that count?

Chapter 5

Jimmy/Chris's POV

Jimmy sighed. Jason was leading him to his bedroom, his hands over his eyes.

"Now, PLEASE don't freak out on me. It's not that bad," Jason said, both of them standing in the doorway of Jimmy's former bedroom. He removed his hands and Jimmy caught sight of what Jason was talking about.

Betty was sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed, a white bandage wrapped around her head. She was eating toothpaste.

"What happened!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Long story short, she fell. And it's not that bad! She's happy, eating her toothpaste...," Jason replied.

Jimmy was furious. He was responsible for Betty here, and his boss was NOT going to be happy when he found out about this!

Betty let out a muffled giggle, for her mouth was full with minty toothpaste. Jimmy growled and turned, attacking Jason.

Jimmy landed on top of Jason, and he repeatedly smacked back. Of course, being the annoying brat he is, Jason managed to smack him in the face a few times. All of a sudden, Jimmy's cellphone rang and he dug the object out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's my favorite girl?" It was Jimmy's boss. Jimmy winced. Not only from the shock that his boss was calling at such a bad time, but also from the fact Jason took this as a great opportunity to smack him in the face.

Jimmy put his hand over Jason's face and replied, "She's doing just great, Sir!"

Jimmy felt something cool on his cheek and realized it was Betty, obviously in her state of...well...I don't know exactly what it's called, but anyway, she decided it was the right time to try to give him a kiss on the cheek. With her mouth still full of toothpaste.

A large glob of blue toothpaste was smashed onto Jimmy's cheek. "Yep...she's doing fine. Look, I gotta go now, Bye!" Jimmy hung up. He got up from his seat and went to go clean the disgusting glob of toothpaste off his cheek. It had been a LONG night.

-The Next Day-

Jimmy woke up early, and planned to call Cindy. He was going to make this date much better. Even if it did turn out to be a day date. He told Jason to take care of Betty for him.

Jimmy sighed and dialed Cindy's number. "Hello?" He heard the familiar female voice he loved so much.

"Hey! Listen, yesterday didn't go so well, and my flight is delayed again, so how about we go ice skating today?" Jimmy said brightly.

"Really? I'd love to! Pick me up at 1:00?" Cindy replied happily, much to his relief.

"Sure, I'll be there," Jimmy said while hanging up. He thought nothing could wipe the goofy smile off his face until one thought crossed his mind. Where were his skates?

Being a hockey player had its advantages. But it also had its disadvantages. Like, for some strange reason, he couldn't skate with regular ice skates. Whether that had anything to do with being a hockey player, he didn't know nor care. He had some old hockey skates from high school in the garage that he could use. He was digging through a dusty box in the garage at the moment, and he let out a frustrated growl.

"Mom! Ma, come here! MOM!" He yelled. Judy Neutron ran up behind him, wearing her large navy blue winter coat.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"I can't find my skates. Do you still have them?" Jimmy asked, still not turning towards her.

"Well, dear, I couldn't keep them!" Judy replied, as if nothing was wrong.

Jimmy sighed. "Why not? I'm going skating with Cindy today and I need to show off my skating skills!"

"Honey, you don't need to show off for Cindy! Just be yourself! You can use rentals. Now come on, me and your brother are making snow angels!" Judy skipped away happily.

"But I don't wanna be myself," Jimmy grumbled, as if he was ten again. He gasped when he dug deeper in the box. "My old snowglobe collection!" He turned the little knob on the bottom that made it play music, and he rubbed it to cheek.

-At the Skating Rink (An outside one)-

Jimmy and Cindy were skating along, Cindy, very gracefully, while Jimmy, not so gracefully. Damn rentals.

"So...how is everything in the love life?" Jimmy asked slyly. They glided across the ice hand in hand. How cute!

"Lame," Cindy replied, rolling her eyes. Jimmy looked slightly relieved.

"What about you? Any lucky ladies in your fabulous life?" Cindy asked dramatically. Jimmy chuckled.

"Nope, nobody at all," Jimmy replied with a smile. She smiled back. Jimmy turned to face her and they both leaned in with a smile. Suddenly, Cindy slipped on the ice, and before Jimmy could catch her, she fell. She landed right in front of a wooden bench.

"Cindy Vortex!" Three kids, two boys and a girl, about 13 years old exclaimed in unison, who were sitting on the bench.

Cindy smiled slightly. "Hey...," She said while the three kids pulled them up. One, she knew was her sister, Jacey Vortex. Jake and Michael were her best friends from school, where Cindy just happened to teach at.

Jake and Michael hugged her around her waist while Jacey just rolled her eyes.

"You know them?" Jimmy asked, confused. Cindy nodded.

"Jacey is my sister, and Jake and Michael are her friends," Cindy managed to reply.

Suddenly, a man came up and said to the group, "We're holding a hockey game, and we could use a few more players. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah!" The kids said excitedly.

"You wanna play?" Cindy asked Jimmy. He shrugged.

"I don't think so...," Jimmy said uncertainly.

"He doesn't want to, because he can't!" Jake said while Michael and Jacey laughed.

"I can too play! I'll show you!" He said while grabbing a hockey stick from the man.

So, as Jake, Michael, Jacey, and Jimmy as a team, Cindy being their captain, they started to play.

"Keep it clean!" The man said, while throwing the puck down and the game began.

The kids went straight for it with a nice speed, while Jimmy slowly made his way towards it. The other team scored before Jimmy could get it. He sighed. Similar things like this happened that occured with Jimmy falling, missing the puck, and more falling. The team was now in a huddle.

"Okay, guys they're really beating us," Cindy said.

"That's because Mr. Falls-A-Lot over here sucks!" Jacey said, pointing to Jimmy. He glared at her.

"I make you, Suckster!" Michael said, while tapping his hockey stick on both of Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy sat up straighter and glared harder.

"Guys stop it! Jimmy is doing the best he can!" Cindy interrupted.

"Sorry sis, but he's just SO bad!" Jacey said with fake sadness.

Ok. Jimmy had had enough. "Listen here, little girl, I can play hockey, and I can play hockey good!" He said, grabbing Jacey by the shoulders before leaving the huddle, and the man blew his whistle. Jimmy knocked over one kid on the other team by tripping him with his stick. He dodged two other kids making them collide and fall. He tripped yet another kid, and the goalie was so scared he just ducked down to keep from getting hurt.

Jimmy hit the puck at the net as hard as he could. But, instead of scoring a point, it bounced off the metal railing on the top of the net and bounced back and hit Jimmy in the mouth. Cindy gasped. She should've seen it coming.

Jimmy sat in a stretcher waiting to be put into the ambulence.

"Suckster! Suckster! Suckster!" Jacey, Jake, and Michael chanted.

"It's okay...you're going to be okay Jimmy!" Cindy said reassuringly but stopped when she saw the state his mouth was in. She stumbled, and started to fall down the steep hill leading to the skating rink.

But before she could fall too far a man that worked in the ambulence caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm fine...," She looked up into his face and she gasped.

"Dusty Dinkleman?"

A/N: I hope I left you with a good cliffhanger there! That was fun to write. R&R!


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry, I know it's been a long time since I last wrote. I had a wedding to go to on Friday, and stayed the night in a Comfort Suites hotel and swam in the luxurious pool for two hours. Sounds like fun, huh? Yeah, well, it's my cousin that got married, and his new bride actually CRIED during the ceremony! I know that doesn't seem that weird, but let's just say the newlyweds are kinda...crazy. More goofy-like, actually. You should see the pictures. Well, enough of my super fantabulous life, and on with the chapter!

Oh, and Greg, I'm sorry you didn't like the last two chapters. And usually I wouldn't comment on the review, but I would just like to let ya know that those last two chapters weren't my best, and they weren't much help to the fic.

Disclaimer: Listen, I just wanna write the chapter, okay? I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or the movie "Just Friends". But I own this idea. And you don't. Ha ha.

Chapter 6

Jimmy/Chris's POV

"That's right. But, I actually go by the name Dusty Lee now," Dusty said, still holding Cindy in his arms.

Jimmy couldn't believe this. Even though being barely conscious helped, sitting in an ambulence in between Dusty Dinkleman-uh...Lee- and Cindy, listening to their WHOLE conversation was complete agony.

"Wow...I can't believe it! What are you doing here? You look great, by the way," Cindy exclaimed. Dusty chuckled.

"Well, I attended Medical School and I came back here to Retroville to work in the local hospital. And about the way I look, well, my face cleared up, I cut my hair, and I lost the glasses. Still play the guitar though," Dusty explained.

It was true, Dusty had changed a lot over the six years Jimmy and Cindy had last seen him. He had shorter, brown hair, that was slightly curly. He wore contacts now, and his face looked flawless.

"You look great too," Dusty grinned at her, his perfect pearly whites showing. Cindy blushed slightly. Jimmy looked from Cindy to Dusty and back again. He let out a curse, which was muffled because, hello, he just got hit in the mouth with a hockey puck. And with amazing force, I might add.

The muffled, yet still audible, curse sounded a lot like, "This is bullshit!" Poor Jimmy.

Dusty glanced at him. "Hey, Calm down now, buddy. Don't want you to get too excited," Dusty said kindly, putting the mask over his face so Jimmy would slowly fall asleep.

"So...I was thinking, maybe want to go out sometime?" Dusty asked casually. Cindy smiled.

"Um...sure. Do you have anything I could give you my phone number on?" She asked, looking around.

"Oh, here, just use this," Dusty handed her a clipboard with some medical papers on it. Jimmy glared at Dusty. Cindy laid the clipboard on Jimmy's chest and wrote her number down. Jimmy whimpered and looked at her sadly before falling into a deep sleep.

Later, Jimmy sat in a dentist's chair, getting his teeth checked by none other than Sheen Estevez.

"What do you know about Dusty Dinkleman?" Jimmy asked, the cotton in his mouth preventing him from talking clearly.

"You mean Dusty Lee? He graduated from Medical School recently, I know that much. Why?" Sheen replied.

"Well, I was at the skating rink today with Cindy-"

"Another day date?" The blonde nurse smirked.

Jimmy glared at her. "Anyways, this Dusty character interrupted the date! Do you think he still likes Cindy?" Sheen pulled away from him to get another tool.

"I don't know, Jim. Dusty is a REALLY nice guy. Cindy could easily fall for him."

Jimmy tried to groan but the cotton almost made him choke. "What do I do?"

"Well...maybe you should be more sensitive, like Dusty. She seems to like that. Like the old Jimmy," Sheen said, pulling back for the last time. Jimmy sat up abruptly, spitting out the cotton.

"That's it!" He exclaimed, finally able to speak with out almost getting cotton stuck in his throat.

"Thanks Sheen! You're a genius!" Jimmy got up and ran out of the room.

Sheen nodded and smiled, then frowned, looking up.

"What did I do?"

Jimmy rushed into the house and up the stairs. He opened the door to his former room and surpressed a groan when he caught sight of what was inside. Betty stood there, her several bags surrounding her.

"I'm ready!"

A/N: Totally short, but my finger's feel like their going to fall off. Chap 7 coming soon!


	8. Chapter 7

I have this great new idea for a fic, but I probably won't start it until I finish this one. I'm going to start updating more often. Isn't that a nice thing to hear? Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the movie "Just Friends".

I know this is strange of me, but I would like to dedicate this chapter...and all the chapters that come after it to all my wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much and keep on reviewing!

Chapter 7

Jimmy/Chris's POV

Jimmy closed his eyes and slowly counted to five. And then he opened them again, only to see Betty still wearing that eager grin.

He decided to play dumb. "Ready for what?"

She grinned wider. "For Paris, silly!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Listen, Betty, how about we wait a few more days? After all, some of your biggest fans live here. And I could take you to this great place where you could meet some of your fans."

Her eyes widened with glee. "Really? Well, I guess we could."

Jimmy actually smiled, and said with pure relief, "Good choice."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy walked downstairs, only to see his brother sitting on the couch.

"Did you boink her yet?"

"No."

"Are you tonight?"

"Yes, Jason, now leave me alone!" Sure, Jimmy lied, but it was the only thing he could do when Jason was bugging him like this.

Jimmy picked up the phone that connected to the wall, while Jason quietly picked up the cordless phone and sneaked upstairs with it. Jimmy dialed Cindy's number.

Cindy answered, "Hello?" She was making brownies, the bowl at her side, while she was licking her fingers.

"Hey, The Revival Theater is playing The Notebook starring Nicholas Sparks."

Jason rolled his eyes and whispered, "Dork!" into the phone.

"Really?" Cindy asked, astonished.

"Yeah, you wanna go?"

"Sure, listen, I'll be on my way to the theater, I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight."

"Okay."

All of a sudden, a click was heard and a female voice was heard. "Joyce, Joyce is that you?"

"Mom, get off the phone."

Jason snickered on the other line.

"Jimmy, what are you doing at Joyce's?"

"I'm not, I'm in the living room, ten feet away from you."

"Oh, well dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." And she hung up.

"Jimmy, hold on, I got another call." Cindy said.

"Okay."

There was a silence. More silence.

"Sounds like she ditched ya, man."

"She did NOT ditch me."

More silence...and more silence.

"Dude, The Notebook is SO gay!"

"I know, will you shut up!"

"Hey Jimmy, I'm back."

"Oh hey."

"Jimmy's a homo...Jimmy's a homo..."

"Listen Cind, I should go but I'll pick you up tonight, okay?"

"Alright, see ya Jim."

"Jimmy's a homo...my brother's a homo..."

"Bye."

Jason still stood in the bathroom doorway, muttering insults about his brother, not knowing that Cindy and Jimmy had both hung up. Jimmy ran upstairs as quietly as he could, but Jason ended up spotting him.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door and laughed loudly.

"Wow...my brother's so-"

But he was cut off by the door being slammed open.

"MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy pulled Betty outside once again, with less force than the last time. He put her in the passenger seat, while Jason sat in the drivers' seat.

Jimmy started to make his way to the house, but Betty stopped him, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Of course, I just have some errands to run." Jimmy had lied once again, but Betty wouldn't know the difference.

But what Jimmy didn't know that Betty would soon turn everything into complete, and total disaster.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy sat on the stairs in his house, waiting impatiently.

"God, how long does it take-"

He was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Ma, there here!"

Jimmy rushed to the front door and opened it. Cindy stepped in, a huge smile on her face. Judy Neutron walked in, and screamed in delight when she saw Cindy.

"Mrs. Neutron!"

Judy enveloped Cindy in a huge hug, and then held her at arms length to look at her properly.

"My Cindy, you've turned into a beautiful young woman!"

While this was going on, Jimmy was about to close the door when he saw a tall figure block the path.

Dusty Dinkleman. Er, Lee, I mean.

A/N: Sorry if that was short, but I knew if I continued it would be WAY too long. I'll update soon! R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. No matter what, I will finish this fic. Instead of doing Nobody Knows, I've got a different idea. Totally different. You'll find out more about it later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the movie "Just Friends".

Chapter 8

Jimmy/Chris's POV

"Hey, Dusty. What are you doing here?" Jimmy said, faking a smile.

"Hey, how can I stay away when The Notebook is on? Such an awesome movie," Dusty said excitedly.

"Jimmy, you don't mind that I invited Dusty, do you?" Cindy asked. She put on a little puppy dog pout and Jimmy forced the fake smile from turning into a frown.

"Of course not."

"Mrs. Neutron! Long time, no see!" Dusty walked over to Judy and wrapped in a hug.

"Dusty! Wow, you look great! So what are you guys doing tonight?" Judy asked.

"We're going to see The Notebook. Hey, why don't you come along?" Dusty said, his brown eyes lighting up.

Judy glanced at Jimmy. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it, no imposing here, right Jimmy?" Dusty looked pointedly at Jimmy.

"Sure, why not? Come along with us mom, please."

No matter how much Jimmy wanted to argue and just slap Dusty in the face, he had to be on his best behavior if he wanted to win Cindy over. He just didn't think it would be this hard.

"Okay, I'll go get my coat!" Judy rushed off and Jimmy groaned inwardly. It was supposed to be him and Cindy. But of course, things never turn out the way their supposed to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At the theater, the movie was almost over and pratically everybody in the theater was crying. He expected the girls to cry, but Dusty? The movie hardly moved Jimmy at all, but that could be because of the fact that he was too busy staring at Cindy to pay attention to the movie.

A tear rolled down Cindy's cheek, and Dusty, sitting on her left had his hand on the armrest and Cindy looked at him and put her hand over his. Judy glanced at Jimmy, tears flooding her vision. She put her hand over his.

What happened here? Wasn't it him that was supposed to be there for her, instead of Dusty? If he wanted Cindy to love him, I mean, actually LOVE him, he'd have to work harder. He was going to win Cindy over no matter what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in Dusty's tiny little car. Dusty driving and Cindy in the passenger seat.

"Oh, I just love this car! It's so good for the environment, too." Judy commented.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't get a car that was harmful for the community. It's too precious to lose!" Dusty exclaimed.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Then he put on a completely different expression and said, "Yeah, the environment is VERY important."

Judy looked at him, confused. "But honey, don't you have a Range Rover? Those are bad for the environment aren't they?"

Jimmy shook his head at his mom. I thought she loved him! Dusty is way too nice for his own good.

"So Dusty, Cindy, do you wanna come in for some tea?" Judy asked.

"I would love to Mrs. Neutron. But unfortunately, I have to work early in the morning at the hospital. Can't stay up too late."

"Oh that's too bad Dusty. How about you Cindy?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

Cindy glanced at Dusty and then looked back at Jimmy. "Sure, why not?" She replied with her heart melting smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy, Jimmy, and Judy sat on the couch, watching old movies from high school, starring Jimmy and Cindy themselves. This was the video from their class trip to Retroland. Cindy and Libby was striking silly poses, while Carl and Sheen was eating ice cream. Jimmy was holding the camera. There was a scene where Jimmy wasn't holding the camera, and he was giving Cindy a piggyback ride.

Cindy and Judy laughed while Jimmy looked on in amazement, shaking his head. The movie ended, and Cindy and Jimmy went upstairs. Jimmy had put all those old pictures on the wall and put them in a shoebox.

Jimmy layed on his stomach on the bed while Cindy sat her back leaning against it. She was eating double fudge chocolate ice cream. Yum!

Every once in awhile Cindy would take a spoonful and feed it to Jimmy. Ah, good times, good times.

"Jimmy, you have changed so much! Whatever happened to that big headed know-it-all dork I used to hang out with?"

"Well, I found out that some people don't exactly like me being a know-it-all. But you know, I'm still the big headed know-it-all dork inside." Jimmy replied with a smile.

"Okay, good." She laughed. Then she changed her voice to a big, manly voice. "I'm Jimmy Neutron, I work with Good Charlotte and Pink and-"

Jimmy laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. I was a jerk."

After they calmed down, Cindy said, "I should probably go home."

Jimmy led her outside, and instead of taking the Porsche, he led her to his mom's old red car.

"Oooh...your mom's car. This is more familar," Cindy said, getting in the passenger seat. She closed her door and noticed a dusty tape on the dashboard.

She picked it up, curious and gasped when she saw it. "This is Grey Star!" She glanced at him.

Jimmy smiled, remembering when the two of them used to go cruising along, listening to that very tape.

Jimmy put the tape in and turned it on. "Let's roll!"

A/N: I probably could've ended it better, but I'm kinda rushed. R&R!


	10. Author's Note

Okay, some of you seem to think that I shouldn't continue this fic. And no, Cindy's family moved to a much bigger house, I mean, that's understandable, right? But I really wanna continue this story, but if nobody's gonna read it I won't finish it. Just another fic that will go to waste because I can't finish it.

I thought I was going to actually finish a fic, and I'm not going to write another chapter until I get some replies saying whether I should finish this or not. I was starting to get another one of my "vibes", and I usually start writing a lot then. But, if you don't want me to finish, I completely understand and I will just leave it alone and start a new one. This whole thing is making me kinda depressed.

Please review with either saying you want me to finish it or not. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 9

Okay, I've decided to finish this fic, because not only do you people want me to, but I've gone way too far to just quit. We're about halfway done with this anyways and I enjoy writing it. This little part of the chapter is going to be Jason's POV.

Chapter 9

Jason's POV

While Jimmy was on his troubled "date", Jason was having his own problems. Jimmy had ordered him to take Betty to some place where she could perform her songs, but there weren't too many places to go to. Jason was about to give up when he found the perfect place: The Metal Shop.

All the old guys who rode Harley's came there and drank till the passed out while the younger ones played pool and showed off their tattoos, getting in fights and arm wrestling. It was a pretty tough place.

It was very dark inside and Betty sat on a stool with a microphone in front of her and her guitar in hand. Jason sat on the balcony that gave a view of everything in the bar. Betty started one of her songs and Jason winced when the large men starting booing and throwing things at her.

Jason pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Jimmy's number.

"What's up?" Jimmy answered, for some reason sounded really happy. He had just dropped off Cindy at her house and was on his way home.

Betty kept singing through the insults when one really bothered her.

"Get out! You stink Pop Princess!" One man in the front row yelled.

Betty immediately stopped singing and threw down her guitar.

"You want some you freakin son of a bitch!" She yelled, jumping off the stage and tackling him to the ground. The whole place was in total chaos now. That's Betty for ya.

"Three words: The Metal Shop." Jason explained simply.

"WHAT!" Jimmy's good mood was long gone, and it showed no signs of coming back anytime soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy's POV

Jimmy and Cindy were in his room again, talking. They had been talking for the past two and a half hours. Jimmy glanced at his clock and it read 11:39 p.m.

Jimmy sighed. "Maybe I should take you home now."

Cindy looked at him. "Well..you don't have to. I could just stay here for the night...just like old times."

She smiled at him. Knowing that this was his chance, he smiled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy was in Jimmy's bathroom, wearing one of his shirts. She smiled to herself in the mirror. She was glad he was back, even if it was just for a little while. She had to take her chance while it was right there.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Jimmy tried not to gape at her. She had always been beautiful, but seeing her wearing nothing but underwear and one of his old shirts brought a new feeling to him.

She climbed into his bed and under the covers, facing him. They were quiet for a moment. She raised her hand suddenly, making her fingers crawl across his arm and then landing her hand on his chest. He put his hand over hers and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

You. But as if he'd ever tell her that. "Bush," He answered suddenly, not knowing what to say.

Bush? Why and the heck did I say that for?

"...Bush?" She asked.

"Yeah, George Bush and the first lady and how he lived in Texas and stuff...," Cindy raised her eyebrows. He winced and she sighed and turned around, her back facing him.

He was so stupid! Why did he have to say something so...retarded?

"Hey Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe put your feet over mine? They're cold."

"Sure."

Jimmy scooted closer to her and put his feet over hers.

_Oh yeah, this is it Neutron. She totally wants you. This is the night your going to "boink" Cindy!_ (That's how Jason would put it...)_ I mean, her feet aren't even cold!_

Jimmy layed his cheek on hers and smiled slightly.

_Come on Jimmy, make your move!_

But his body refused. Of course.

"Jimmy?"

Instead of answering, he moved away from her and back onto his back. He sighed.

_You're such a coward. You don't even deserveto have apenis._

And with that as his last thought, he clapped his hands and the lights turned off, making the room dark.

A/N: I laughed when I wrote this. It's funny to see Jimmy struggling with his emotions, and does Cindy actually like him back? Hmm...you'll just have to wait! Thanks for the reviews, by the way. R&R!


	12. Chapter 10

Let's just say I'm in the writing mood. And I'm so anxious to get this done, and that's not because I don't wanna keep writing it, but I really like the movie and this fic is going really well for me.

Chapter 10

Jimmy/Chris's POV

Jimmy and Sheen sat in his living room, talking about the night him and Cindy had a little "sleepover".

"I'm so stupid! I wanna be with her so bad! And I completely made a fool out of myself and she probably hates me. What if she never talks to me again?"

Sheen looked at him, and then a confused expression swept over his face. "I...I just thought you wanted to do her!"

Jimmy just shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Cindy and Libby were having their own little talk.

"I don't know what happened! I mean, I wore the sexy shirt, and even used the "cold feet" trick. And he didn't even make a move!" Cindy complained.

Libby, unlike Sheen, actually thought about the concept before answering.

"Hmm...," Then she gasped, finding a solution. "Maybe he's gay!" She said it in a hushed whisper, as if people were around.

Cindy rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"But hey, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, right? I'll figure out something by tomorrow morning and probably go over to her house or something."

Sheen nodded. Jimmy smiled, he was leaving soon, and he wasn't leaving without putting up a fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the cookies, mom." Jason said, bringing a handful of cookies upstairs and up to Jimmy's room.

Jimmy was about to walk out the door when Jason stepped in.

"Hey bro, where you going?"

Jimmy put a finger to his lips and pointed to Betty, fast asleep on her stomach on Jimmy's bed.

Her hair covered one eye, and you could tell she still had makeup on.

"I'm going over to Cindy's."

Jason nodded and they glared at each other for a moment.

They both raised a hand to hit each other, but stopped. Jason handed Jimmy a cookie and muttered, "I love you."

"I love ya too bro."

Jimmy walked out of the room with Jason in tow. Everything was going right, Jason and Jimmy weren't fighting, Jimmy was finally going to get the girl of his dreams, and Betty-well, Betty was still asleep on Jimmy's bed, or so he thought.

Things were about to become complete and total disaster, and it all started when Jimmy and Jason were having their little conversation, thinking that Betty was asleep, but the thing was, she wasn't. Because when they left the room to go about their business, Betty opened one eye and that's when she knew she had to do something about this Cindy person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy walked in the Vortex household, hearing soft music. He walked into the living room, a carefree smile on his face. The smile immediately disappeared when he caught sight of what was inside the house.

Dusty was in the middle of the room, all the people in the house surrounding him, listening to him strum his guitar. Cindy was right in front of him, Libby and Sheen behind her.

Then Dusty started to sing the familiar song, the song he had tried to sing at Cindy's graduation party.

"When Cindy smiles...it takes me miles...," He stared at Cindy during the whole song. She was smiling at him.

"And that's when I realize...that she's no ordinary girl...," He started strumming faster and then he finished the song. Everybody started clapping.

Then the whole group went outside to sing Christmas carols. Jimmy sat on the stairs, sulking. He sat there for awhile until he heard footsteps. It was Sheen.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sheen asked, confused.

"I give up. Cindy obviously likes Dusty better than me." Jimmy explained simply.

"What! You're just going to give up so quickly? The Jimmy I knew in High School NEVER gave up. And you're seriously going to let Dusty win? This is Dusty Dinkleman we're talking about. The jerk who skeezes in his jeans. It's Dusty. Dusty Dinkleman."

Sheen's little pep talk really brang Jimmy's spirits up. "You're right! I can't give up!"

Sheen smiled brightly. "Yeah! Now let's go get her!"

Jimmy jumped up and ran out the front door and immediately spotted Cindy. She stopped singing and looked at him. She smiled and mouthed, "Hi."

Jimmy smiled and waved. Maybe things WERE looking up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

While Jimmy was at Cindy's, Jason was brushing his teeth. He opened the medicine cabinet door, and then closed it. He screamed and jumped about five feet when he saw Betty standing behind him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall.

"Where's Jimmy!"

"I can't tell you!"

Betty covered his lips with hers and shoved her tongue down his throat for a few moments and then pulled away.

"He's at Cindy Vortex's house..." He managed to mutter before sinking to the floor with shock.

Betty grinned with satisfaction and stalked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy was about to go walk over to Cindy when he heard a loud roaring sound. It was a car. HIS car.

He spotted it speeding down the road, and it suddenly swerved into Cindy's yard. And Mr. Vortex, having the best Christmas display in town, was devastated when he saw that several of his outside statues were damaged after Betty ran them over with Jimmy's car.

"Oh, shit." Jimmy was in big trouble now.

Jason was in the passenger seat and he rolled down the window and put his head out.

"THE JIG IS UP! RUNNNN!" He screamed and Betty opened the door.

"YOU!" She pointed to the crowd.

"Me?" A short elderly lady asked, confused.

"No, not you wrinkles," Betty snapped.

She stalked over to the crowd and stepped right in front of Cindy.

"You!"

"Me! I don't recall ever doing anything to you!"

"Oh yeah? You stole my boyfriend you bitch!"

Cindy narrowed her eyes and glanced at Jimmy. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Catfight!" Jason yelled excitedly.

"I didn't steal anything from you!"

Without another word, Betty attacked. But luckily, a man stopped her before she could do any more damage.

"You guys are all sons of a bitches! I hate you all!" She yelled from the man's grasp.

"Get your hands off me!" She ran to the car and managed to run over the surviving decorations.

Mr. Vortex sank to his knees. "NOOO!"

Jimmy felt like doing something similar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy sat on his bed, feeling very depressed.

He had his cell phone in hand, and he decided to listen to his messages. They were all from Betty.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry. Call me!"

"I'm still waiting for you to come back to L.A.!"

"Baby, I miss you."

"CALL ME PLEASE!"

Jimmy threw the phone down and groaned. He had given up. He was going home.

A/N: I was sad when I wrote this. But it will get better. I couldn't write more because then it would be way too long. R&R!


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay, I really need to get some things straight. This doesn't apply to all of you, just for the few of you who are confused...Cybercassie.**

**First of all, if you haven't noticed, this story is very OOC. Jimmy usually knows everything and never seems to struggle with his emotions. Cindy is more...well...she doesn't argue as much, but I realized that the Dusty/Cindy/Jimmy thing is sorta similar to Timmy/Cindy/Jimmy plot. Jimmy and CIndy stopped being sworn enemies, and they were the best of friends during High School. It may help if you see the movie. And the scenes with Jason and Betty, actually has A LOT to do with the story. Betty has a big part of this, she is the complete ruiner of hope. (Well, usually that's Sheen, but let's say Betty is the EVIL ruiner of hope here.) You did read Chapter 10 right?**

**Oh, and the "old times' sake" thing, well you really need to see the movie to get some parts. Like I said, this is OOC. They act very much like the characters in the movie, so you might wanna see it sometime soon. (Just suggesting...)**

**I'm sorry that this story isn't very clear for you, and I'll try to make it less confusing. Thanks for pointing everything out for me, and keep reviewing if you have anymore questions. I hope I helped you.**

**To the rest of you: Sorry I'm wasting all this time writing Author's Notes when I could be writing the chapter! Just wanted to clear this up.**

**Okay, now on to the chapter.**

Chapter 11

Jimmy/Chris's POV

Jimmy was sitting in the passenger seat of Sheen's car, listening to him ramble on and on about his son TJ.

"I mean, Libby wants to take him to that daycare, and it's nice, but..."

Blah, Blah, Blah. That's what Jimmy heard. He was thinking about how he screwed up his chances with Cindy and now she was probably with Dusty now.

_You're a loser Neutron. I can't believe you gave up so fast! You waited so many years during high school and now it's only been 4 days six years later and you've already given up. What a loser. You know, you might as well go back to your wonderful empty house in L.A., have a couple beers and fall asleep in your luxurious king bed...alone. Again. I hope you have a good life because you, ARE A LOSER!_

Jimmy's eyes narrowed and he came to a decision. He needed to have a little talk with Dusty. He glanced at Sheen, who was still talking. They weren't far from Retroville, so they could probably make it in time if they turned around now...

Jimmy grabbed the wheel and made a huge U-Turn, running off the road and in the snow. Sheen quickly got control over the wheel again and glared at Jimmy.

"What the heck was that! You could've killed us! What were you thinking!" He yelled.

"I can't let her go Sheen."

And that was enough for him, because Sheen knew how much Cindy meant to him, so he drove back to Retroville in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy ran into the hospital, with Sheen behind him. No, nothing was wrong, except the case of Cindy and Dusty. Dusty worked at this hospital and Jimmy needed to talk to him desperately.

Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks, causing Sheen to bump into him from behind. What they saw shocked them. Dusty was singing his song, "Cindy Smiles", but this time, it didn't have the name Cindy in it.

A busty blonde nurse was in his arms, and he was singing without music, but he still managed to sound good. Damn him.

"When Janice smiles...it takes me miles...," He sang, without even noticing Jimmy and Sheen standing there, shocked.

Jimmy's shock soon gave away to anger, because he couldn't believe that Dusty would do such a thing. He acted so good, such a nice guy, caring about the environment, singing at Cindy's Christmas party...it was all a lie. A scam. Dusty was a player and Jimmy wasn't about to let him get away with it, either.

Dusty looked up and spotted Jimmy, a look of pure rage on his face. He smirked slightly and finished the song. He kissed the blonde quickly and turned her around, giving her a smack on the bottom before he said, "I'll see you at my place tonight."

Dusty turned back to Jimmy and Sheen. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked, as if nothing had just happened.

Sheen's mouth was still wide open with shock, and he then glanced at Jimmy. Uh oh. This wasn't good.

"So...who was that?" Jimmy forced himself to stay calm.

"That was Janice. Pretty hott, isn't she?" Dusty said with a smile.

This just made Jimmy angrier. Poor, poor Dusty.

Dusty walked right past Jimmy and Sheen, sitting on the waiting room couch. A man was sitting there, clearly asleep, a bottle of juice in his hand.

"But what about Cindy?"

"Aw...I'm just getting my revenge. You know, for back in high school, putting me in the Friend's Zone."

"No, no, you WISH you had been put in the Friend's Zone! I was in the Friend's Zone! You don't know how it feels!"

Dusty shrugged. "Well, either way, it'll all turn out good for me, right?" He took the juice out of the man's hand, opened it, and took a long drink.

"The man's juice...," Was all Sheen could say.

"Well, see ya later boys." And with that Dusty walked off, leaving Jimmy alone with his blinding, raging fury. Oh, and Sheen.

"So...what now?" Sheen asked.

"Now, we find Cindy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy made his way through the burned ruins of the Vortex's yard. I wonder how Mr. Vortex is going to react when he sees Jimmy.

Jimmy knocked on the door loudly. Mr. Vortex opened the door and glared hard when he saw Jimmy. He about closed the door in his face but Jimmy caught it with his foot.

"Listen, I know you're pissed off at me because of this," He gestured to the ruins. Suddenly, the robotic Santa Claus fell off the roof. "And that...but you HAVE to tell me where Cindy is."

Mr. Vortex grunted. "She's at the church, with that Dusty guy!"

The Church?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy and Sheen raced to the Church, and they both got out. They could hear music from inside. Jimmy tried to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He went to the basement door and ran inside.

What he caught sight of inside didn't shock him. It relieved him, actually. The Church was full of kids and their parents. Dusty was in front of the Church, playing on the piano. It was a sing-a-long!

"I'm workin' on the railroad...," The kids sang.

Jimmy spotted Cindy on a bench and made his way to her. Unluckily, she was surrounded by kids. To make his luck worse, she was surrounded by Jacey, Michael, and Kyle. He remembered them all to well.

"Hey, I need to talk to you!" He whispered. Cindy nodded, and Michael kicked him in the leg. Hard.

Jimmy winced in pain. Dusty had his guitar out now, and was about to sing the ever so famous song, "Cindy Smiles".

Jimmy took Cindy by the hand, and she let him lead her out, but her eyes were on Dusty the whole time. He led her to a little room where they were all alone...for that moment, anyway.

"Listen Cindy, I'll get right to the point. Dusty isn't who you think he is!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then, who is he?"

"He's a player! He's only nice to you because he wants an anger bang! From putting him in the Friend's Zone in high school!"

"The Friend's Zone?"

Jimmy nodded. Cindy looked at him, and shook her head. "No. No, Dusty wouldn't do anything like that! He's really nice!"

"A little too nice if you ask me!"

All of a sudden, Dusty popped his head through the curtain and said, "Hey, we're about to start another song, wanna come join us Jimmy?"

Just seeing Dusty made him mad, so he let decided not to hold back this time. Jimmy let out a loud growl, and tackled Dusty to the ground. Kids were screaming, and Cindy was trying to get Jimmy off of him. When she finally did, Dusty lay on the ground, Jacey, Michael, and Kyle comforting him.

"Cindy, suckster isn't your boyfriend, is he?" Jacey asked.

"No, he's not!" Cindy snapped, glaring at Jimmy. She didn't even bother to correct Jacey.

"Good, cause we all like Dusty so much better!" Jacey said.

Then, much to Jimmy's disliking, all the 97 kids in the Church started to chant, "Dusty! Dusty! Dusty! Dusty!"

Jimmy looked at Dusty, who was still on the ground. Dusty suddenly opened his eyes and put up his hand...and waved to Jimmy. Jimmy gave him the most evil look he had. Cindy, who had been glaring at Jimmy, looked at Dusty, but he closed his eyes again and then Cindy went back to glaring at Jimmy. Whew.

Jimmy stalked out of the room, the kids voices ringing in his ears, and all he could hear was "Dusty! Dusty! Dusty! Dusty!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy was sitting in the passenger seat of Sheen's car, the window rolled down, and his head was leaning against the door.

"Well...at least you could say you tried..." Sheen said.

Without a word, Jimmy straightened, opened the door, and got out of the car slowly.

"Yeah, how about a 'Thank you Sheen'...okay sure your welcome...guess not...," Sheen said disappointedly, and started to drive off.

Jimmy walked into his house, while Jason was laying on the couch, playing his Nintendo DS.

"Hey, did you boink her yet? Of course not! Raise your hand if your brother's a homo..."

Jason laughed and Jimmy rushed out of the house a moment later. He was going to try...one last time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I should stop here. I really should. But I'm not. For your sake and mine, cause I wanna get this finished soon. Sorry for interrupting the sorry!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jimmy opened the door to the bar Cindy worked at, almost falling through the doorway. He spotted her up near the front. He made his way dizzily toward her.

He knew he was drunk. Drunk enough to not be able to walk straight, but not drunk enough to know what he was doing. Well, he knew what he was doing, but he didn't know if it was smart or not. Yep, he was drunk.

It looked as if Cindy was putting some banners up on the wall, or something like that. She was facing the wall, and didn't even see Jimmy coming until he put his hand on the wall and spoke, "Hey."

"What do you want Neutron?" She sighed, she wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"I really need to talk to you..."

Jimmy cast his eyes somewhere else other than her. He didn't know why, he just did. Then he kinda wish he didn't, cause he spotted someone he didn't really like. Dusty. "Hey Dusty." He hiccuped. Dusty rolled his eyes.

Cindy sighed again, turning to Jimmy, "Neutron, you're clearly drunk. Go home."

He looked around and then spotted something interesting. It was a CD case, nothing out of the ordinary, but the CD itself was a totally different story. Jimmy picked it up and showed it to Cindy and Dusty.

"Simply Dusty. Aww...how cute. So Cindy...how are you and Dusty doing these days?" Jimmy turned the CD case over in his hands.

"Jimmy, me and Dusty are just friends," Cindy explained slowly.

"Yeah, but hopefully we'll be more than that soon..." Dusty muttered.

Cindy turned to him. "What?"

Dusty sighed shortly, and turned to Cindy with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Listen, Cindy, I really like you. Well, actually, not really. When are you going to stop putting me in the Friend's Zone?"

Cindy shook her head. And then Dusty walked off. This was Jimmy's big chance!

Cindy started to walk off in the opposite direction of Dusty, but Jimmy stopped her.

"I kinda feel the same way. Well, er, I like you a lot, but when are you going to stop putting me in the Friend's Zone too?"

"When? Jimmy, why don't you just get over yourself!"

"Oh trust me, after all those years of you being the biggest tease in Retroville, I am SO over myself."

"Me, the biggest tease? I pratically THROW myself at you the other night and you did NOTHING!"

Cindy had walked back to Jimmy, and they were slowly starting to circle each other. But it stopped soon, cause Jimmy got dizzy.

"So now you know what it feels like. All through High School I liked you and you didn't notice. You spent all your time with Nick."

Cindy had had enough. She slapped him, but not too hard. Jimmy looked shocked for a moment, and then regained his composure, "You slap like a cheerleader."

Cindy then punched him.

Next thing he knew, security tossed him out in the street. Before the big, bulky security guy went inside, Jimmy heard him muse, "I've always wanted to do that."

Jimmy sighed. He had his chance all right. Until he blew it, anyway.

**Isn't that just devastating? Made me kinda sad when I wrote that. R&R, and I'll update!**


	14. Chapter 12 LAST CHAPTER!

**This...is...the...last...chapter...aren't you sad? This is one of the first fanfics I've ever actually finished! I hope that you'll all be satisfied with this chapter. There is no epilogue. Oh, and someone you haven't seen for awhile comes back in this chapter. Joy joy! Also, this chapter takes place on New Years' Eve.**

Chapter 12

Jimmy/Chris's POV

Jimmy stepped out of his limo, carrying a suitcase. He was finally back to L.A. He had his eyes cast downward, and before he got inside, he threw his luggage...you could hear a car alarm somewhere off in the distance. Hey, I didn't tell you that he was HAPPY to be back in L.A.

He sat on his comfortable couch, and started to sulk. There was a hole in the wall that gave him the perfect view of the kitchen behind him, and since he was rich, his house was huge! He looked around the familiar place when his eyes stopped on a guitar. He narrowed his eyes when he recognized it.

"AAHH!" He heard a female scream behind him.

"AH!" He screamed right back.

Betty was in the kitchen, standing right behind him.

"Hey! I was just making cookies!" She went around to the door and into the living room. She kneeled down in front of him. "I thought if I made cookies I'd be more like that homely skank you cheated on me with."

"She's NOT a skank..."

Betty ignored him. She sat in the spinning blue chair in front of him, and picked up her guitar. "I rewrote the song 'Forgiveness'. Do you wanna hear it?"

Jimmy shook his head violently. Betty spun around in her seat.

"Oh! I figured that if we work together, we could be like Jessica Simpson and her dad. Except we can get it on and they can't cause it's illegal!"

Ew.

Jimmy got off the couch and started pacing. "Listen Betty...I'm in love with somebody."

Betty immediately perked up and smiled brightly.

"But it's not you." He turned around so his back was facing her. After awhile, he turned back around to receive a painful electric shock in a VERY sensitive spot.

Dang. Betty found her taser gun.

Jimmy fell on the white footrest that just happened to be right there. Betty put her guitar down and walked over to him. She put her hand on either side of him and leaned in close.

"Why not?"

"Because you're freakin' crazy!"

Betty picked up her taser gun again. Jimmy used his fast reflexes and flipped her over so he was on top, and she had dropped her taser gun.

"Oh yeah baby!"

"No! Betty...I'm in love with Cindy."

"But I'm perfect and she's not!"

"But she doesn't HAVE to be perfect. I love her for who she is."

"OH well, I'm sorry I'm not homely! Okay, I'm sorry I'm not FAT! I'm sorry I'm not pale! Hey hey, where are you going?"

Jimmy had walked out of his house. He was going to find Cindy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy was all alone that night, eating ice cream on her couch, waiting for the ball to drop on TV.

She heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it, just to slam it closed again.

"Cindy, please listen to me! It's SUPER SUPER important! Please just come out here so I can talk!" Jimmy pleaded.

Cindy slowly opened the door again and stepped out in the cold. "What?"

"Cindy...you gotta believe when I say this...I wanna be with you! I wanna marry you, I wanna have kids with you, and to be able to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, and to be able to tell you I love you."

Cindy actually shed a tear. She didn't know Jimmy felt so deeply about her.

She smiled through her happy tears, and he immediately smiled back. He kissed her, but after a moment she pulled back. "Ow..."

"Sorry...ten years..."

They smiled at each other for a moment, and then tried again. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist, savoring the passionate kiss.

Just a few yards away, in the house next to the new lovers, Jacey, Michael, and Bret sat in the window, looking on with shock.

"I can't believe she's with him now..." Jacey said, shaking her head.

Michael pulled away and picked up a cookie. He tapped Jacey on the shoulder. "Hey, do you wanna cookie?"

"Sure."

"Oh hey Bret, wanna share this cookie with me?" Jacey turned to Bret.

"I'd be glad to."

Jacey turned to Michael again.

"Thanks Michael, you're a great friend." She turned to Bret again.

"The bestest!" Michael agreed.

Then, in sudden realization, he turned to look in the opposite direction of the window. "Oh, shit."

**Ha, ha! I love the ending! But if you didn't get it, it means that Jacey just put Michael in the Friend's Zone and not Bret. Michael obviously likes Jacey more than a friend, so the situation is like Jimmy's. I hope you liked it! R&R, and I'll get up my new fic as soon as possible!**


End file.
